


you'll never be friends

by disclousure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, art hoe fic, basically suicide in a fic! hah! fun!, harry just happens to be in the same art class as louis, louis is famous for his art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disclousure/pseuds/disclousure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a young, internationally known artist still in classes in hopes of improving even more. His presence is a blessing and his individual paintings are worth more than he will ever receive. Harry is an aspiring artist in the same art class as Louis who looks up to Louis in every way, shape, and form. They finally speak to each other and they'll never be just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll never be friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a quote (from a TV show but I saw it elsewhere). Lets actually hope that I go through with this one, aha. Might be a sad one. This chapter is light and short, just over 1k words. I'll update more this weekend, I have an Ed Sheeran concert this week. Xx

He just kind of... Shuts down. I've seen it. One moment he's sitting with his friends, laughing, making jokes, and then all of a sudden it's like he laughs too hard. Or maybe he moves too abruptly. Whatever it is, it just starts. He's laughing one second, and the next he's glossy eyed, pale skin, flushed cheeks. Little to none eye contact, no speaking, hand on his head covering one eye. They say the worst things happen to the best people.   
Which is why he's the best artist in our country. 

-

It's easy for him to focus, I guess. I wouldn't know, seeing as I've never spoken to him, but it's obvious in a way. The art room is always generally quiet on work days. Mrs. Ortega always makes sure of that. She did a survey on the first day of class and as it turns out, everyone in the class enjoys music playing while working, so she plays soft music while we work. Work days are Monday's, Wednesday's, and Thursday's, and we take our work home with us as well. When we have a project, the work is strictly out of school work. We can't do it in class. But when we are working in class, he won't talk to anyone. He focuses completely on his work and doesn't speak unless it's to Mrs. Ortega for a question or perspective. You can say he’s her star student, but that’s an understatement. He’s amazing. Everyone knows that, of course. He’s known all around the country for his art. People feel absolutely blessed to be in the same room as him. Although, the only people who know much about him are his two best friends, Liam and Zayn, and his mother. No siblings, no father. He is an enigma. He’s one of those people that has mastered the art of letting people think they know a lot about him, while at the same time they know nothing. 

Anyways, he has some technique he uses that when he’s supposed to be working. Nobody knows what it is, but everyone wants to know. Of course they do! Everyone wants to be able to do what he can. He’ll be laughing, joking around, and then Mrs. Ortega announces that we need to get to work. Immediately he sits down and does this thing, and he’s in his own world.

Now you’re probably wondering why or how people manage to get into class with him. Basically, Mrs. Ortega is the best art teacher in our state. Even though Louis is completely, 100% better than any of us graced with the privilege of being in class with him, he can’t afford to move anywhere out of state, so he’s stuck in this class with us. He seems to appreciate Mrs. Ortega a lot though, so I think he might be fine with it.

Louis. Jesus, Louis. Louis William Tomlinson, the Van Gogh of our time. I am nothing compared to him. He sits in the front, surrounded by everyone, right near Mrs. Ortega on the left. I, on the other hand, sit in the back, all the way in the far right corner, able to blend in. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not alone, I don’t enjoy being alone, I’m not like one of those people that wear dark clothes and hang my head low and don’t pay attention. I pay attention to everything. I just don’t feel worthy enough to be in the presence of Louis Tomlinson. I also don’t want to be near enough to see what he’s working on. The surprise of seeing it when displayed is enough.

-

Harry is that kid who wears all white Adidas but also wears brown boots; he wears loose rolled up light wash jeans from American Apparel but also wears black jeans so tight, they look like he was poured into them; wears yellow crop tops but also wears tight, black t-shirts with the sleeves rolled up. He’s that kid that has a backpack on him at all times (the light denim one from American Apparel of course, thank you very much) with a sketchbook and a set of pens in there so close to his heart that if he lost them, he’d lose himself. He’s got the whole art hoe aesthetic down, but he’s one of those artists who uses what he has and doesn’t really have what you would call “professional” art supplies. Don’t let the clothes fool you. Some were his sisters, some were from many hours of thrift shop hunting. He just got lucky. He’s also lucky that he’s such a good artist without the tools.

The thing he’s most in luck for, is being in the same class as The Louis Tomlinson.

Harry is good at art. He can paint, draw, sculpt, and everything else generally well. He is no Louis, but he is definitely better than everyone else besides Louis in his class. He just won’t admit it, or at least recognize it, because he has spent so much time comparing himself to everyone else, that he can’t see it. 

Being in class with Louis doesn’t really help that much.

You see, Harry doesn’t realize that he is noticed by everyone. Including your royal highness, Louis. When Mrs. Ortega holds up the class examples (which are usually Louis’, Harry’s, and Zayn’s), everyone can see the talent Harry has. Eventually, for most people, the star struck effect wears off, so the rest of the class that can’t draw take in as much talent as they can. For the ones who are in art because they had to choose another class, art is basically a crafts class where they get to witness potential stars do their work, and see masterpieces come to life in front of them (from Zayn, Harry, and Louis). So while Harry is focusing on the piece of Louis’ art Mrs. Ortega is holding up in her right hand, some others are also staring at Harry’s piece of art in her left hand. 

(OK, yes, it’s pretty rude for Mrs. Ortega to just boast about the talented kids’ art in class to the kids who can’t draw, but nobody really cares. It’s how art works in Mrs. Ortega’s class.)

Back to the point. Harry is absolutely infatuated with Louis. He wouldn’t say in love considering he doesn’t know Louis. But he is intrigued by him. Not to mention how beautiful Louis is. Louis, with his golden skin and his color stained hands, him and his ocean-like eyes and his curled quiff, and let’s not get started on his nose and eyelashes and ankles and cheekbones and jawline and tummy and everything else. He is just so beautiful. Absolutely striking.   
Although, Harry is gorgeous too. But that’s for a different time.


End file.
